


Late Night Confessions

by rudolphsb9



Series: Not That Far Apart After All [6]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, number siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katia decides to speak, rather than just take things apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confessions

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: Katia Van Dees; Agent 47  
Relationship: Number Siblings  
Summary: Katia decides to speak, rather than just take things apart.

~~~

“I snuck around a lot,” she said into the silence of their suite, knowing he could hear her. “After my mother died I snuck around, finding places and people and trying to learn things…I found places where your brothers were being shot or cut open. I looked for it. That’s how I found my father in that room, studying a body and looking at me. I remember I was thinking…‘this has to make sense somehow, there has to be a reason’. Every death at the lab had a reason, had a purpose, even if that purpose was sick and twisted. It made its own kind of sense. But no matter how much I searched it wasn’t the case for my mother.”

She heard him shift a little, turning his head to look at her. The sound was almost too soft for her, even, but she did pick it up. He remained silent, but she knew he was paying attention. “He was killed for the knowledge he possessed. I can get that,” she continued. “But why aren’t we dead, by the same token? You said yourself that everything someone like LeClerq would need is in my DNA. All someone has to do is take a bloody cheek swab and they can make all the Agents they want. So it still doesn’t make sense. It feels like a child’s solution to an adult problem.”

“Katia, how many people know you’re an Agent?” 47 asked, stopping her and breaking his long silence.

“I…you, everyone in the Syndicate building because you blared it all over the blooming loudspeaker. Most of those people are still alive.”

“Many of them either don’t speak English, or don’t have any desire or motivation to find you and sample your DNA at best, kill you at worst. Many humans don’t know enough, or desire it enough, to clone a human genome. It is a matter of passing interest for most.”

Katia simply nodded. “Do you see yourself as human?” she asked after a pause, looking at his shadow in the darkness.

47 remained silent for a very long time, and Katia started to believe he would never answer. “That’s a challenging question, Katia. Remember last time you asked me that?”

“Yeah, you said, ‘are you asking me or yourself’.”

“Exactly.”

“I take it that still stands, then?”

“In this case I know you see yourself as human.”

“You just don’t know about you yet.”

“…No, I don’t. It’s…peculiar.”

“I imagine. The way you’ve been acting I’d guess you were an assassin your whole life and that was all you thought you were, but being a person is something entirely different you’re not used to yet.”

“You’ve been keeping off the pills.”

Katia couldn’t help but smirk. “Why do you think I’m up this late?”

“Try to sleep,” he said, and he looked ahead again, presumably closing his eyes. Katia turned to stare at the far wall, exhaled, and closed her eyes.


End file.
